1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction of audio/video (AV) data, and more particularly, to an information storage medium on which AV data and data providing a navigation function such as a search function are recorded, and an apparatus and method of reproducing the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video titles are composed of AV data which is recorded on a Digital Video Disc (DVD)-Video disc. Additionally, navigation data which enables a user to select superimposed dialogues or search for scenes is also recorded on the DVD-Video disc reproducing the video titles.
However, there is a demand for more interaction with users and more efficient reproduction of the AV data.